


Mind Games

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OCD, OCD Roger Taylor, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Why does everything I write relate to my life, or is based on my life, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: There were worms in Roger's food.He knew it was unlikely, but the proof was right in front of him. There were worms, long and wiggling, inside of his food set in front of him that they'd ordered just an hour before.Brian was in the kitchen, leaving Roger to himself inside of the living room, but he couldn't focus on anything but the fact that his food had been contaminated so disgustingly. He was sure his drink was ruined too, and suddenly he didn't have any appetite despite being hungry just a moment ago.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> so this is def a vent fic but whats new LMAO. i have ocd and one thing not a lot of people talk about is the (hallucinations?) that can come with it, especially with food thats unclean. im super super super weird with people touching my food, and i cant eat anything someone touched with their bare hands. a few months ago i started seeing worms in my food when my kitten started throwing up and pooping worms. my brain was like "remember those? those are in you and ur food" so thats something im still kind of dealing with right now. it happened earlier today when i was eating, but i was able to rationalize it with some stuff my boyfriend told me when it first started happening. i wanna do more OCD fics because a lot of things happen to me and others that people dont talk about a lot, like having tics or this kind of thing. its more than just obsessively washing ur hands or cleaning, both of which i used to do but not anymore. anyway! charlie out, peace <3

There were worms in Roger's food.

He knew it was unlikely, but the proof was right in front of him. There were worms, long and wiggling, inside of his food set in front of him that they'd ordered just an hour before.

Brian was in the kitchen, leaving Roger to himself inside of the living room, but he couldn't focus on anything but the fact that his food had been contaminated so disgustingly. He was sure his drink was ruined too, and suddenly he didn't have any appetite despite being hungry just a moment ago.

He could see his partner's food across from him on the sofa where Brian had left it. It didn't have any worms, at least not that he could see, but he was afraid of risking it in case he found Brian sick the next day when he could have done something about it. Or, worse, if he got a parasite that ate through his stomach. He shivered at the thought and looked away from their plates.

"Okay," Brian entered the room smiling, unaware that their food had been contaminated in such a way that made Roger's stomach ache. "Ready?"

"Ready," Roger confirmed with less confidence.

Brian didn't notice his hesitation, nor did he notice the look on his face when he picked up his fork and nearly took a bite of his Chinese take out. It was a little more obvious when Roger started to mumble in panic.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brian asked, eyes full of concern.

Roger shook his head and gestured at his food. "I-It's just-"

"I didn't touch it," He promised. "The fork was washed, and I opened the plastic with a napkin. I promise no one has come in contact with-"

"I'm not talking about that," But it did put him at ease just a little bit. It didn't change the fact that there were living things inside of his food, and they were just waiting to crawl in and out of his organs to make him ill. "I'm talking about these."

Brian looked at the food that Roger was holding out but didn't show any emotion other than confusion.

"What am I looking at?"

He frowned with deep worry. "Don't you see them?"

Brian looked up with his head tilted down and shook his head reluctantly. "What do _you_ see?"

"It's- There's...Worms."

"Oh," He said. "Okay, let me take another look."

Roger waited with bated breath as Brian took the plastic container and used his fork to poke around the vegetables and sauce-covered meats. The tension was overwhelming, and when the plate was put back in front of him, he was on the edge of the love-seat he'd been sat in.

"I'm gonna make you something else to eat, okay?"

"I told you, it's in my drink too."

Brian smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, Rog, there isn't anything in your food. I know it looks like there is, but I promise you there isn't. It's your brain messing with you. I'll make you something else, or you can have mine."

"It's in there-"

"Love," Brian put his hand on the blonde's lap and scooched forward on the sofa. "There isn't. They wouldn't have sent the food if there was, and it's unrealistic for there to be anything like that in your food or drink."

Roger looked unconvinced and upset. "I don't want to get sick."

"And you won't. You don't have to eat it, okay? I understand what it looks like. I promise you won't be eating any worms."

"Can I see yours?"

Brian obliged and handed him his own food. Inside, there didn't seem to be anything. He looked back to his own food, contaminated and now inedible, but he found a lack of anything but the things he ordered. There were no longer wiggling worms, nor were there any small flecks of germs that made his stomach queasy.

"They're gone."

Brian smiled. "See? I told you."

He frowned, even with his partner's warm look. "Yeah, sorry. It just- It looked-"

"I know, my love. I know it did. Do you want me to make you something, or are you gonna be okay eating this?"

"I think I'll be okay eating this, now that I know."

Brian stood and he looked up to see him bending down and giving a kiss to the top of his head. "Really good, Rog. I'm proud of you."

Roger smiled only then, proud of himself too.


End file.
